Trapped In The Closet
by DarksideSonic
Summary: Just read it and see why I have issues R&R please...it's pretty funny in a stupid way. Flame if you want also I don't care.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow I guess I should start off by a little back story of what you're about to read well it started off as well a bit of a joke what with all the parodies of R.Kelly and well there's a lot more in depth story about this but it would just take WAY TOO LONG to talk about so if you any questions or hate mail please message me and oh yeah I DO NOT HATE ANY REAL LIFE PEOPLE DEPICTED IN THIS STORY I love everybody also I don't own Teen Titans or the title "Trapped In The Closet" and I don't own any real life people too enjoy and review please…**

**Darth Vader 9000**

**Presents **

_Trapped In The Closet_

Chapter 1

Seven o'clock on the morning and the rays from the sun woke Gerard Way up he was starching and yawing in a bed that didn't belong to him.

Then a voice yelled "Good Morning Gerard" from the bath room then Starfire came out and kissed him and to his surprise it felt good.

At first Gerard had a dumb look on his face like "What the fuck did I do last night?" he remembered being at the club doing a gig with the band and meeting this girl there and they went from the club to her home he didn't plan to stay that long.

But you know what fuck it he liked what happened….

Still he had to go back home after all the band was on tour so he got up and quickly tried putting on his clothes on he searched for his car keys but he couldn't find them.

"Shit.." he thought as he still tried to find his car keys he did at least find his cell phone.

"Um…yeah you there hot alien chick whatever your name is have you seen my car keys?" Gerard asked while he scratched the back of his head.

"My name is Starfire and no I have not seen your car keys I believe they are in friend Raven's room" Starfire said as she pointed out to the door.

"Oh great.." Gerard said in a pissed off tone of voice.

Just then Starfire heard a sound coming from the halls.

Gerard walked up to the door but Starfire put her hands in front of and said "I'm afraid you can't go this way"

Gerard looked at her like she was crazy and said "Bitch move out the fucking way"

"I've got a girlfriend at home" Gerard said hoping she'd let him out

She said "Please do not go out their"

"Lady I've got to get home" Gerard said as he tried to get passed her.

"But my boyfriend Robin is coming here" Starfire said sounding very nervous.

"Shh..be quiet hurry up and get in my closet" Starfire said as she pushed him towards her closet.

"Do not make a sound or some ugly shit will go down" Starfire said

"But why can't I go out the window?" Gerard asked.

"Because my room is on the fifth floor" Starfire said.

"Shit think, shit think hurry up put me in your closet" Gerard said

Starfire quickly shoved the rocker into her closet.

Now Gerard was in this dark closet trying to figure out how the hell was he going to get his crazy rock 'n' roll ass out this house.

Robin walked in with a specious look on his face he looked up over to Starfire who seemed a little too happy.

"Star I thought I heard a sound coming from your room is everything okay?" He asked while razing an eyebrow.

"Yes I believe everything is in tip top shape so I think you should go now" Starfire said with a nervous smile on her face.

At this point Robin knew something was up he knew Star wasn't always this happy unless she's hiding something.

"Alright Star who is he?" Robin asked knowing that there was a guy in her room.

"I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about Robin" Starfire said in an almost retarded way.

That was it now Robin knew for sure that someone was here so he started looking around the room.

Just a call came though on Gerard's cell phone he tried his best to put it on vibrate but from the Robin acted he knew it was too late.

Robin looked around and said "There's a mystery going on and I'm goona solve it"

And Gerard was like "God please don't let him open this closet"

Robin walked in the bathroom and looked behind the door.

"Robin why don't you go out" She said.

"Bitch say no more" Robin said as he tried to shut her up.

He pulled back the shower Curtin while Starfire bit her nails.

He walked back into the room right now Gerard is sweating like hell.

Robin checked under the bed and open the dresser.

He looked at the closet Gerard almost shit his pants.

Now Robin's at the closet now Robin's opening the closet….

Closet….

Closet…..

**A/N: Wow now's that's one hell of a chapter if I do say so myself if you liked it then review if you don't then shut the fuck up…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Trapped In The Closet_

**A/N: Well I guess you're wondering what happens next? Also seeing as there are no new reviews then oh, well fuck it I'm going on….**

Chapter 2

Dun, dun, dun….

Now Robin is looking at Gerard as if he was staring in a mirror.

Starfire said "Robin let me explain…"

Robin said "You don't have to go no further I can clearly see what's going on behind my back in our home"

Gerard said "Hey it's not her fault I met her at the club and she told she didn't have a man"

"Jeez man I'd kill you if you weren't a famous rock star" Robin said in an angry tone of voice.

"Hey your chick chose me" Gerard said

"Don't give me that rock star shit please" Robin said as he moved closer to him.

Gerard look at him and said "I'm not the one your after"

"You don't know Robin" Starfire said as she looked away.

"Did she tell you that I could get really violent real fast" Robin said as he curled his fists up.

"Wait a minute why can't we handle this Christen like?" Gerard asked hoping Robin wouldn't hurt him.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Robin said while giving out a confused look.

"I don't know I must have been high or something last night…" Gerard said as he scratched his head.

Just then Robin got out his cell phone and called someone and said "Hello, baby turn the car around, listen I just really need you get right now"

He then looked a Gerard and said "Well since we're coming out the closet I'm not going to be the only one who's broken hearted"

Gerard looked at him and wondered what was going on inside his head?

"Well this has been fun but I really need to get home" Gerard said as he walked to the door.

"No I want you to see this" Robin said as he blocked his way.

"But I really need to get home" Gerard said.

"Not until I revel my secret" Robin said.

Next thing you know a call came thought on Robin's cell phone he picked it up and someone said "Sweetheart I'm downstairs.."

And he said "I let you in I'm in Starfire's room hurry take the stairs"

Gerard was like "Who is this mystery lady that you're talking to?"

Robin said "In time you both will know the shocking truth"

He then looked at Starfire and said "Baby this something I wanted to get off my chest for a long long time"

"If I had a gun I'd shoot you both if you didn't say what's on your mind" Gerard said.

"Wait I hear somebody coming up the stairs" Robin said

Now Gerard was looking at the door.

Robin said "I think you better sit down in a chair"

Gerard said "I'm going to count to four tell me what's going on?"

"One"

Robin said "Mister wait.."

"Two"

Starfire said "Please don't hurt him…"

"Three"

Robin said "Don't hurt me…"

"Four"

Starfire scrams.

Then there's a knock on the door..

Gerard is pissed off.

Robin opened the door.

It was none other than Blackfire…

Blackfire…

Blackfire…

**A/N: You didn't see that one coming did you? Huh? Brilliant plot twist if you ask me.**

**Please Review…**


	3. Chapter 3

_Trapped In The Closet_

**A/N: Well so far still no new reviews God what is wrong with you people!!!!**

**Alright I'm still going to write this…**

Chapter 3

Everyone in the room was stunned for a second Gerard just looked at everyone and said "Okay this is getting a little to crazy for me so I'll just leave…"

He tried to leave but he knew he couldn't because Robin was blocking the door.

"Wait wouldn't you like to know what to know how all this shit began" he said as he blocked the door.

"Quick you got three minutes" Gerard said as he crossed both his arms in anger.

Then it got really quiet Gerard said "Somebody start talking"

"Oh God Robin how could you do this I have one question how could something like this I'm so hurt" Starfire said as she started to cry.

Robin then looked at her and said "Bitch please you've got your nerves with all your club hopping lying saying you were shopping"

"Okay you busted me you caught me cheating but sleeping with my sister is a bit to extreme" Starfire said as she got up from the bed and walked over to Robin.

"Too extreme? I'll tell you what's too extreme me coming home and finding Gerard Way in my girlfriend's closet now that's fucking extreme" Robin said in an angry tone.

"You know he only slept with me to get back at you" Blackfire said with an evil grin on her face.

"What do you mean sister?" Starfire said while she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, please like you haven't figured it out by now? He was there at the club last night he saw you kissing Gerard" Blackfire said

"Yes it's true I slept with your sister for a little pay back and besides she was WAY better in bed" Robin said with a small smirk.

Starfire just walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Wow now who's the one with issues" Blackfire said as she laughed and walked to Gerard.

She slowly rubbed her left hand up and down his chest.

"You know if your interested in a one night stand with me call sometime" Blackfire said as she slipped a paper with her number on it in his jacket.

Gerard then left the room looking for his car keys when all of a sudden Beast Boy came out.

"Hey have you seen my car keys?" Gerard asked.

"Oh, yeah you're the dude from My Chemical Romance right?" Beast Boy asked as he moved over closer to him.

"Yeah that's right Gerard Way nice to meet you" Gerard said as he shook Beast Boy's hand.

"Yeah that's not your car outside you know the convertible?" Beast Boy asked razing an eyebrow.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Gerard asked with a specious look on his face.

"Nothing here's your keys" Beast Boy said as he handed Gerard his keys.

Gerard walked outside and looked at his car every thing looked okay there were no scratches on it, the wheels looked okay.

He got in and everything he put some music on but then he smelt something for the backseat.

The smell was just so bad he felt that he couldn't breath.

Gerard then looked behind him and to his shock he saw semen in the back seat…

Semen in the back seat…

Semen in the back seat…

Semen in the back seat…

**A/N: Wow now that was a sick and twisted plot twist wow just wow…**

**Please Review **


	4. Chapter 4

_Trapped In The Closet_

**A/N: Okay now I feel like your trying to test me you're saying hey he can't finish this will I will I will it's only 12 chapters anyway.**

Chapter 4

The smell was so bad that Gerard had no choice but to run out of the car nearly chocking to death in the process.

"Oh.. shit" he said as he covered his mouth.

"That little fucker jerked off in my CAR!!!" Gerard almost yelled at the top of his lungs.

Just then Beast Boy came running out saying "Okay you got me I always wanted to jerk off in a rock star's car…"

Gerard just looked at him and said "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know just a getting high fantasy of mine…" Beast Boy said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay.." Gerard said while razing an eyebrow.

"Listen while you're here can you give me a few tips on how to score with the ladies" Beast Boy said

"Um.. I'd like to but no" Gerard said in a pissed off tone of voice.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked in a retarded way.

"Well because you JERKED OFF IN MY CAR!!!" Gerard yelled as he almost felt like punching Beast Boy right in the mouth.

"Okay dude just chill okay…" Beast Boy said as he tried to came him down.

Meanwhile in Raven's room Raven was busy meditating trying to keep her emotions in tack.

But something was wrong she kept having these demonic visions of monsters demons the end of the world and hellfire.

She then snapped out of it and thought something really big was going down.

Just then she heard a knock on the door

"Come in…" She said in her dark tone of voice.

It was Starfire she looked very depressed which she barley was Raven was kind of shocked to see her like this.

Raven got up and asked her friend what was wrong.

Starfire told her all about Robin and how he cheated on her and how she cheated on him and so on.

"Look Star I know you like Robin and all but you got to understand guys do this all the time" Raven said as she tried to help her friend get though her pain.

"But.." Starfire could believe what she was hearing she started to cry.

Raven hugged her and told her it was all going to be okay.

Back outside Gerard and Beast Boy were still fighting over the issue of jerking off in someone's car.

"Well it's not like I pissed in it or anything" Beast Boy yelled out.

"Okay fine whatever it's still not okay to jerk off in someone's car" Gerard said still pretty much angry.

Just then a call came though in his cell phone he picked it up it was his girlfriend.

"Hello Gerard where are you?" she asked sounding a bit concerned.

"Yeah I'm at Titans Tower": he said while holding the cell phone to his ear.

"Gerard I'm afraid I have something to tell you" she said sounding very worried.

"What is it?" Gerard said sounding very scared.

"Ah.." she couldn't bare the strength to tell him.

"Ah.. what?" Gerard said sounding very concerned and scared.

"It's just that…" She said still too scared to tell him.

"What?" he said sounding a bit angry.

"Well I'm leaving you for your brother…"

Brother…

Brother…

Brother…

**A/N: Another brilliant plot twist by me now your dying to know what happens next.**

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Trapped In The Closet_

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews really thanks now I know I'm going to finish this thing.**

Chapter 5

Gerard was just sadden angry and well pissed off how could his girlfriend leave him for his younger brother Mikey?

Gerard never gave it much thought because he could've cared less about this type of thing but this time it was different this time the woman he was with left him for his brother.

Gerard was just heartbroken he threw his cell phone right into the sea he then broke down crying.

Beast Boy knowing how Gerard felt walked up to him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Dude it's okay I know what it's like to get your heart broken" Beast Boy said as he sat down beside him.

"You do?" Gerard said as whipped his nose.

'Oh, yeah I once was in love with this girl named Terra" Beast Boy said in a dark tone of voice, it was hard for him to talk about Terra after what happened.

"Really what happened to her?" Gerard asked.

"She left me for this guy named Slade who is way older than her" Beast Boy said sounding like he wanted to cry.

Meanwhile back in Raven's room…

Raven was still busy meditating when she felt a mysterious vibe coming from her room she knew she wasn't alone.

"Whosever in here better show themselves" she said in her dark tone of voice.

"Oh, come on now if I show myself were is the fun in that?" A voice said.

"Alright who's in here?" Raven said in a very angry tone.

Just then a figure emerged right in front of her, he was a man in his mid 30's he wore thick glasses and had red hair.

"Oh, hello Jhonen.." Raven said sounding not the slight bit amused.

"Hi Raven" he said with a childish smile on his face.

"What do you want Jhonen?" Raven asked as she gave a dark look.

"Well I came here to tell you that I love you" Jhonen said with a bright smile on his face.

"Say what?" Raven said with a very confused look on her face.

"Yes, I know coming from me Jhonen the king of fucking darkness Vasquez is just weird but it's true I like you" Jhonen said as he walked right next to her and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry Jhonen it's just that I'm already in love with this guy.." Raven said hoping she wouldn't break Jhonen's heart.

"Oh, I see.." Jhonen said looking a bit upset.

"I'm so sorry…" Raven said

"Well there's only one thing I can do now" Jhonen said.

"What?" Raven asked.

Jhonen then ran as fast as he could and locked himself in Raven's closet.

Raven got up and tried opening her closet but it was locked tight.

"Jhonen why don't you _come out of the closet" _Raven said as she tried to open the door.

"I'm not coming out the closet" Jhonen said.

Closet…

Closet…

Closet…

**A/N: Now the real fun begins ha ha….**

**Please Review.**


End file.
